Stripe of Blood
by IRead2DamnMuch
Summary: Peter fell for a doomed newborn named Charlotte. Tired of ruthlessly killing, he breaks free and they escape into the night. *Written for the 'WE DON'T NEED NO STINKIN' COVEN' Challenge.


**WE DON'T NEED NO STINKIN' COVEN**

**Title:** Stripe of Blood

**Pen Name:** CedwardIsHot

**Pairing:** Peter/Charlotte

**Summary:** Peter fell for a doomed newborn named Charlotte. Tired of ruthlessly killing, he breaks free and they escape into the night. Months later, they find themselves in the woods and when a prey is brought down, things take a not so shocking turn.

**Disclaimer: **This wonderful world was created by Stephenie Meyer. I make absolutely no money from what I write, I just enjoy playing with them and making them do what I wish the books would do.

~o0o~

One by one the newborn vampires were disposed of. I worked along side Jasper, dismembering and burning the bodies, suffering a few bites that turned to silver crescents as the days passed.

Neither one of us really enjoyed it, but it was either kill or be killed by Maria.

I tried to convince Jasper that some of the newborns could have potential and abilities much like his own and to spare those lives which had been taken from them unwillingly, though he would have none of it. He was entrusted with a mission set forth by his maker and he was going to fulfill it.

After two days of slaughter, we had about fifty newborns left. While we could easily take them and have them finished before sunrise, Maria, however, seemed to make it a bit of a sport and enjoyed picking them off like cattle; ten a night, five days to go.

"Cynthia!" Jasper roared over the field. She was brought forward by another one of Maria's faithful followers. Snarling and struggling, I crossed the yards to her and she almost broke free from her handler. As my hands went to her head, she landed a bite to my forearm, ripping a piece of meat from it. Venom laced with traces of blood flowed from my arm until it started to mend and I quickly gripped her head between my hands, twisted and pulled.

Her body went limp and the handler let her body fall to the ground. I looked into the vacant open eyes of what used to be Cynthia and pondered about her life, where she came from and her family.

"Peter, do you have it under control?" Jasper called across the field. He must have sensed my feelings and just like a wave it was projected back to me ten fold. He didn't want to do this either.

I threw the head to the side in what I have been doing as a ritual. Kneeling to the ground I ripped her arms off and threw them into a separate pile, followed by the legs and then the torso.

Nine more lost their lives that night. Jasper and I took turns dismembering and once the job was done we started four separate fires, burning the remains.

I watched as the flames grew and then died down to ash and coals. Looking to the east and the impending dawn I finished my ritual and headed to hunt.

Heading 30 miles west I came to a small community. While slavery no longer existed, there were still a lot of helping hands around these parts that made a decent living to support their families while working on farms. I went into a different home each night to get my victim. I moved quickly enough so that by the time they could scream I already had them down by the river. When I finished feeding I dumped them into the river and they were washed down stream.

I took my time heading back. There weren't any humans around our parts, so I did not have to hide. Emerging from the dense trees that surrounded our plantation home, I circled around to the back where the remaining 'children' were.

Jasper, of course, was in charge of them. While they watched their companions get slaughtered night after night, they did not flee; they would never flee as long as Jasper controlled them and projects feelings of want and need over them. They see getting killed as an honor.

Dawn finally broke over the horizon and I stood motionless watching it crest over the house, hitting us one by one and sending a prism of colors dancing over the area.

That's when I first laid eyes on her. She was tiny, couldn't have been more than five feet, if that. Her hair, though covered with soil, cascaded down her back in a loose braid, appeared to be blonde. It was almost as if they had no will and just stood there waiting. I walked up to her and he red eyes followed my moves. Once standing in front of her I took in her appearance.

She was almost bird like. Examining her face she couldn't have been more than twenty and was indeed smaller than five feet. Her eyes were large and round, her nose small and slightly upturned and her lips full. Her complexion was white, almost grey from the fact they had not fed for days now.

"Hi." I said to her, unknowing if she could talk while under like this.

"Hello."

"What's your name?"

She seemed to look a little confused and thought long, after a moment she responded. "Charlotte."

"Hello Charlotte, I'm Peter."

"Are you the one that's been helping them kill us?"

The way she spoke the words brought a dagger to my non-beating heart. "I am."

"Are you here to kill me now?"

"No, I'm not here to kill you. Do you think you could walk?"

She gave an incredulous look. "Of course I can walk. I just don't have the will or desire to."

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"Can I eat?"

I gave a small laugh despite myself. "We'll see what we can do."

"Then yes, I'll go for a walk with you."

After a moment of struggle she was in step beside me as I we walked into the outer lying trees. We were far enough away from humans that the only blood she could scent was coming from various forms of wildlife. Taking what was offered to her, she bounded off and I was quickly in her wake, where she took down a panther and a few birds.

Once satiated, we trekked back towards camp.

"I don't want to go back."

"You have to go back," lying I told her, "Maria is allowing a few exceptions on who is killed. You seem to have your wits about you contained, unlike the others, who if they weren't under Jasper's ability, I'm sure would be reeking havoc by now. I'll put in a good word with Jasper to spare your life."

'Thanks' was all she replied with and we walked in silence some more. Unable to put my finger on it, there was something different about her and I was going to make damned sure she lived through this ordeal.

"I'm curious, how old are you?"

Once again she thought long and hard. "Nineteen, I think. I don't know what day it is anymore. When I was captured we were on our way…somewhere to celebrate my birthday. It's as if though that was an eternity ago, I don't remember it easily."

"I don't remember much about my past, unless I really focus on something particular. It's just sort of hazy. Though believe me, I will get you of this predicament, one way or another."

She smiled. "I guess its back to being controlled for now."

"Only for a little while longer."

With that she walked a little ways more and it was almost as if a switch inside of her flipped and she was immobile once again.

I sought Jasper out and I tried reasoning with him, to let her and a select few go unharmed, we could even do it with Maria not knowing. He was afraid however that if word got back to her that some were gone, this would displease her and we would all have to suffer the repercussions.

Ten more were slaughtered that night and ten more the following. The following night was when things changed drastically.

"Charlotte!"

She was brought out struggling, but otherwise didn't make a sound. Jasper started for her and I moved with him. Touching his arm I said, "Let me do her." He turned his red eyes towards me and he gave me a look that told me I shouldn't do anything rash. I moved towards her and her struggling ceased and she looked at me like I was a savior.

Mere feet from her I put my hands on her head and whispered 'sorry' to her and a new onslaught of struggling began. Moving quickly, I removed my hands from her head and turned towards the man holding her and quickly ended his life, though only temporarily.

"GO! Go as fast as you can and as far as you can, now! Don't stop to feed just keep going!"

With her vampire speed she didn't hesitate and disappeared into the trees. Jasper was there in milliseconds. "If you want her and you both to survive this, leave now!"

I took off, following her faint smell into the trees and quickly found her.

She was crouched in a defensive position and upon hearing my approach she whirled towards me and gave a feral snarl. I continued towards her and she stopped snarling, but remained crouched. "How do I know you're really not here just to finish me off?"

I stopped right by her and extended my hand for her. "Because I am tired of this life and I want to leave from here, from the fighting and unnecessary killing." As if smelling the air around me to see if I was lying and finding nothing, she grasped my hand and in a blur of speed was standing beside me.

I smiled at her. "This is a little earlier than normal, but seeing as we need to find some place to hide for the day; we should head to my feeding ground and get a move on."

She nodded her confirmation; I tightened my grip on her hand and took off running. She followed right by my side as we traveled the rest of the distance to feed. Swiftly we got our prey and finished them, dumping them in the river like many times in the past.

~o0o~

Months later found us in the north in the New England area, which suited us best with its overcast skies. We hunted only when we needed to hunt and never for the pleasure of the game. We occasionally came across other nomads and even came to know a small coven of sorts that matriculated all over the Unites States, living relatively normal lives. Though fascinated with how they lived and what they had to offer, Charlotte and I continued on by ourselves.

During this time something more seemed to be develop between us, we would catch the others gaze and just stand motionless staring into one another's eyes. Other times when we were away from humans, we liked to play with the local game and often took down two or three a day together.

It was on one particular hunt that everything changed between us for ever.

We'd been tracking a moose for quite some time. We split off and went in different directions and rounded on the large mammal. I stood back in the forest and watched as she rounded on it, hunched over in an attack position, waiting for the perfect time. Then, in a blur of motion she had it on the ground and sank her teeth into the main artery of the neck. I watched as the animal fought against her strength and her hunger until the animal went still and the eyes glazed over in the moonlight.

I met her as she got up, a thin line of its blood trailed down her chin. She went to wipe it off, but my hand caught hers in mid-motion. Not knowing what came over me I bent my head down and licked the red stripe, my tongue caressing over her bottom lip. Pulling back, I looked into her bright red eyes seeking something from within their depths.

In a flash my lips were on hers in our first of many kisses. My tongue swept into her mouth, tasting the blood that still lingered. Pulling back, her teeth caught my bottom lip and sunk in, eliciting a growl from deep within my chest.

In the next moment I sent us both into a nearby tree, a loud clap echoed in the woods around us as the tree up rooted slightly. Our mouths once again ate at each other as our hands worked double time to divest of our clothing.

Once naked, I dragged her down to the earth as I caressed her body in the bright moonlight. A million things coursed through my head, from how this was going to feel, would it be any different, to if she was a virgin.

I was broken from my thoughts as I felt her small hand wrap around my cock and began to stroke it. I looked down at the young vampire who wore a fascinated look. "I can feel every small twitch it makes and every scrape of your hair across my breast."

As she continued to stroke my now hard cock, I paid attention to her words. It was as if I could feel every callous her hand had to offer, every fingerprint and nail as she pulled up, then with every down stroke I could feel my skin gliding across all ridges and veins that lay beneath the hard skin.

Not wishing to waste any further moment, without thought I braced myself on one arm and drove two fingers into her quivering hole. The flesh gave way easily and her back arched into me. I drove them to the hilt and twisted, scissoring them on the way out. I pumped relentlessly into her with my fingers. She was warm, tight and whatever it was that made us what we are was now coating my fingers and driving me wild. I could feel every minute flutter and quake that went through her body. When I felt her pussy begin to pulse around my fingers in an all too familiar way I removed them. Upon doing so, Charlotte glared up at me and snarled. Mid snarl I plunged my cock in her and the snarl turned into a scream.

I rode her thrashing body, flexing my hip and driving as far into her as I could. The love making was all but tender; I rose up to my knees and hooked her legs over my arms and pummeled her seemingly pink hole.

Growing tired of the position I rolled us over on to our sides and lifted one of her legs into the air and continued my thrusts.

All the while she voiced her feelings to the night.

Suddenly I was thrown from this position and slammed on to my back, within seconds Charlotte impaled her self on to me and began to ride me. Bending my knees I gripped her flared hips and helped her move. Every time she came down on my cock, she swiveled her hips and ground herself on to me.

All too quickly I felt my orgasm approaching. Reaching between us I fingered her clit in small, rapid circles. I felt her cold, yet warm pussy begin the tell tale sings as it fluttered around my cock.

Out of nowhere she stilled, her naked breasts thrust up and out into the night and I felt her pussy clamp and milk my cock. She convulsed and began to shakily ride me. Falling forward I felt her teeth sink into my collar and that was my undoing. I bit her where her neck met shoulder and hammered into her in blurring speed. I felt my seed ripped from my body as it flooded her canal and seeped out and down my cock once more.

Even though we needed no oxygen and had no need to breathe, we lay together, both breathing rapidly.

Hours later we remained in the same position as the sun rose over the forest and caused our bodies to sparkle in the light.


End file.
